dragonsandstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons and Stuff Wiki
Welcome to the Dragons and Stuff Wiki This is a wiki dedicated to all things Dragons and Stuff! ''WARNING: This wiki is NOT as spoiler free zone! '' Episode Guide Click here for a guide to Dragons and Stuff Episodes, including Sidetracked adventures, Brick Time with Krag and EVIL GM Jim Jam's GM Gems. To follow the continuing adventures of the Dragons and Stuff team, check out Dragons and Things. About Dragons and Stuff, is an actual play homebrew Pathfinder adventure, created by Jim Rodehaver and Adam Rady, and based loosely on the characters from the web series that they wrote and directed, respectively, called Walking In Circles. Dragons and Stuff aired from March 3rd, 2017 through January 19th, 2018, live through Facebook and eventually through Twitch, every Friday night at 6pm PST, with Video-On-Demand episodes now available through YouTube. The series underwent several behind-the-scenes changes and challenges in January 2018 and the story line was able to be preserved under the new moniker Dragons and Things, which continues to broadcast live, exclusively on Twitch, every Friday at 6pm PST. Most episodes are enhanced with music and soundsets from Syrinscape. Plot Outline This is the tale of Krag the barbarian and his band of fellow adventurers, roving far and wide in search of glory, treasure, and renown. These heroes-for-hire work in the town of Trapsborough, protecting the common folk from all manner of nightmare monsters, bloodthirsty bandits, and corrupt magic. However, while exploring an ancient temple in the marshes south of town, Krag inadvertently unleashes an ancient and volatile spirit named Woe. This sets into motion a prophecy that will either spell doom or bring salvation to the realm. Now the heroes must race to learn everything they can about the prophecy that will ultimately decide whether they are the heroes or the villains in this epic tale of Dragons and Stuff. Main Cast The list below contains those that have been credited within the show's title sequence. * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm3314423/?ref_=fn_al_nm_1 Diana Restrepo] as Lady Alex * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm5225431/bio?ref_=nm_ov_bio_sm Ben Burch] as Squire Quigley * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm4025006/?ref_=nv_sr_1 Ashley Seal] as Lady Leera * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm4541216/?ref_=nv_sr_1 Eric Radic] as Krag * [http://www.wictheseries.com/crew/ Adam Rady] as Markus The Magnificent * [http://www.wictheseries.com/crew/ James Rodehaver] as Evil Jim Jam Guest Stars The list below are any guest stars who have made one or more appearances as a guest player character. * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1689872/ Alison Haislip] as Sassafrass Sage * [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm4654043/ Michael Rodehaver] as Vander Ashtinoff * [http://swordplayla.com/instructors.shtml Adam Conn] as Kimbulton * [https://www.jamiemills.net/ Jamie Mills] as Clairet Loralyn Frankie * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Satine_Phoenix Satine Phoenix] as Seraphina Beaumont * [http://amyvorpahl.com/ Amy Vorphal] as Lyr Evenspinner NPC's * Amberlee Smitherson * Amy Ulfur * Arthur Sixx * Ash * Brother Herman York * Bruce & Stanley * Cadwell Spoltane * Carl the Bartender * Coral * Daralaxitran * Governor Davis Chantwell * Desmond Thrand * Donahue Granger * Drift * Dwindle * Earl Cabbot * Erran (who runs errands) * Fast Gary * Father Langdon * The Fifth Priest of Woe * Goddard Grimwhip * Greeshak * Gwyn Sixx * High Aegis Bolaron * Horatio Swan * Jason Kreeve * Sheriff Jass Graham * Jibbets * Johan Mendeleve * Jonathan * Keeper Brian Forten * Kord The Silver Eye * Kyle Dormiter * Lewis * Madnick Modelle * Maizy Dunn * Mr. Jones * Mortifor * Nick Farroway * Nimos * Penelope Green * Red Masked Mercenaries * Rex & Thor * Sander Willicks * Sarah Grimwhip * Sarge * Simon Yabbit * Sir Gerold * Sixxer Fighter * Sixxer Ranger (Morrick Crater) * Sixxer Rogue * Squire Horace * Stanford Loremire * Stubs * The Sixxers * Tim (The Town Drunk) * Todd, Dodd, Odd & Rod * Trevor Sixx * Twizz * Winston * Yessendra Places * Anderley * Cadwell's Curious Potions & Elixers * The Church of Percival * Embry * The Guilty Goblet * The House of the Cleansing Flame * Loremire Clay Quarry * Madnick Modelle's Emporium of Magical Marvels * Mortifor's Home * The Mouse & Moth Inn * Mountain Fortress of Lunai * The Naiad * The Placid Tower * The Red Kraken * Shrine of Drift * Stonebarrel Brewery * Sunreach Tower * The Sunken Temple of Woe * Swiftwinds Trading Company * The Tomb of The Fifth Priest of Woe * Trapsborough * Trapsborough Forge * Trapsborough General Goods * Trapsborough Historical Archives * Trapsborough Jail * Trapsborough Sawmill * Trapsborough Stables * Windscourge Wastes * Zizzuras Creatures * Ahuizotl * Alligators * Bandits * Bears * Briarkins * Cadavers * Crystalline Horror * Cutlass Spider * Dire Frogs * Dragons * Elemental - Air * Elemental - Earth * Elemental - Fire * Elemental - Water * Exiled Shades * Ghasts * Goblins * Hags * Haunts * Hound Archons * Imps * Mandragora * Mephits * Mud Men * Mummy * Ochre Jelly * Ogres * Owlbears * Petunia * Phantoms * Rats * Scorpion * Shadows * Skeletons * Slime Crawlers * Stirges * Suit of Armor * Swarms * Trolls * Wolves * Worg * Yaenit Deities * Arrander - The Purifier * Lunai * Percival - Shepherd of the Dead * Serene * Woe Stuff * Amulet of Mighty Fists * The Animus of Woe * The Blade of Woe * The Boatman's Copper * Book of Mirrored Pages * Boots of Springing and Striding * The Box * Circlet of Passivity * The Clothespins of Combat * Cold Iron Dagger * The Codex of Woe * Dagger of Fickle Fortune * Eagle's Splendor (Potion) * The Eye of Azafram * Faithful Lantern * Gloves of the Shortened Path * Harper's Pin * Incense of Prayer * Low Light Vision Glasses * Oil of Bless Weapon * Oil of Magic Weapon * Oil of Taggit * Pearl of Power * Quarterstaff - From Fifth Priest of Woe * Ring of Freedom of Movement * Ring of Natural Armor * Ring of Sustenance * Rope of the Lost Milleret * Runestone * Scroll of Portalis * Shocking Short Sword * Silversheen * The Spirit of Woe * Swiftwinds Tracking Stones * Ticatam's Paw * Thunderstones * Troll Oil Sir Gerold's Guide To Heroic Endeavors Squire Quigley is guided by the wisdom of a book known as Sir Gerold's Guide To Heroic Endeavors (Alphabetical). You will find numerous entries about people, places and monsters encountered in and around Trapsborough, along with many other "pearls of wisdom" from the perspective of Sir Gerold, himself. Contact/Social Media Visit YouTube for episodes of Dragons and Stuff, including all of their one-shot adventures, plus don't miss the adventures of Dragons and Things. Follow the continuing adventure of the Dragons and Stuff team with VOD shows of Dragons and Things, and watch live on Twitch every Friday night at 6pm PST. Also, be sure to check out news, announcements, behind the scenese photos and more on Twitter, Instagram or Facebook. Plus be sure to check out the adventures of Lego Krag and friends and watch episodes of Brick Time with Krag. Love the shirts you see worn by the cast? Well then check out their Walking In Circles Apparel Shop, for all of their fantastic gear. Finally, be sure to see the origins of Krag, Markus, Alex and Squire Quigley in the greatest medieval fantasy comedy adventure of all time, Walking In Circles. Want another season of Walking in Circles? You can be part of the effort to make that happen! Just sign up to help renew Walking In Circles for another season Infobox Data Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse